In recent years, with the development of the mobile network technology, there appear cardiogram remote monitoring devices using a digital cell phone and a digital cell phone module, which apply the mobile network high speed wireless IP technology to collect and monitor the heart electrophysiological data of the patient population distributed over the society, and remotely send the data to a target hospital for analysis and diagnosis. This remote monitoring technology can treat patients in time, can reduce the mortality due to the cardiovascular disease, and becomes an important development content in the medical field for the mobile network technology.
In prior art, the digital cell phone or a baseband processor of the digital cell phone is usually coupled to a traditional cardiogram guardianship recorder through two ways, a physical connection or a short distance wireless radio frequency (RF) connection. FIG. 1 is a diagram of a discrete heart electrophysiological data remote mobile monitoring system of prior art, as in the U.S. Pat. No. 6,801,137, and the Chinese patent application No. 03116539.7. A cardiogram guardianship recorder 12 is coupled with a dedicated digital cell phone 10, and the cardiogram guardianship recorder 12 and the dedicated digital cell phone 10 are wirelessly connected to each other through a Bluetooth module. The cardiogram guardianship recorder 12 is a cardiogram signal collection system controlled by a microprocessor MCU, in which includes at least a cardiogram signal collection circuit, an Analog to digital (AD) convertor, a program memory, a data buffer memory, a system clock, a Bluetooth, a work power supply, an application software, and so on. The cardiogram guardianship recorder 12 is responsible for collecting a cardiogram analog signal data, obtaining a digital signal data via an analog to digital conversion, then buffering and storing the converted digital signal data, and transmitting the digital signal data to a Bluetooth module 11 of the dedicated digital cell phone 10 through a Bluetooth module 13. The dedicated digital cell phone 10 is an integral digital cell phone system, including an operation system and an application program. The dedicated digital cell phone 10 is responsible for receiving the data transmitted from the cardiogram guardianship recorder 12, and then processing and storing the received data. When a user requires sending data, a mobile network is registered by operating the dedicated digital cell phone. Then the monitoring data is transmitted to a target server, and an analysis process result is obtained.
The disadvantage of the above prior technology is that the monitoring data has to be received and processed continuously by means of the dedicated digital cell phone, and when the patient turns off the dedicated digital cell phone in an environment such as an air plane flight, a heart monitoring is terminated at the same time. As illustrated in FIG. 1, although part of hardware and functions of the cardiogram guardianship recorder 12 is simplified, and the powerful hardware and software functions of the dedicated digital cell phone 10 are applied more, it can just works continuously for several hours to obtain some segmented cardiogram monitoring data because of the massive power consumption of the Bluetooth transmission/reception and the operation of the digital cell phone. Such segmented cardiogram monitoring data does not have significant effect and advantage for most patient users who require a long time monitoring. Meanwhile, it can not provide 24 hours continuous monitoring data required by doctors in the hospital when they review and analyze the cardiogram data. During the usage, the patient user has to carry one dedicated digital cell phone additionally, charge or replace a battery frequently, which is inconvenient to the daily life of the user. Meanwhile, the manufacture cost of the dedicated digital cell phone is expensive, and the patient user has to afford a higher application cost.
FIG. 2 illustrates a diagram of an integrated heart electrophysiological data remote mobile monitoring system of the prior art, as in the Chinese patent applications No. 200520054381.8, 200510115114.1 and 200610030198.3. A cardiogram guardianship recorder 20 is coupled to a baseband processor 21, and the cardiogram guardianship recorder 20 and the baseband processor 21 are connected to each other through their asynchronous series data communication ports UART. The cardiogram guardianship recorder 20 includes at least a microprocessor MCU module, a cardiogram data collection module, a liquid crystal module, a keyboard module, a USB module, an external data storage card, an external data memory, a system clock, a work power supply manager, an internal multiple analog to digital (AD) convertor, an asynchronous series communication port UART, and an application program, etc., for the collection process and storage of the cardiogram data. The baseband processor 21 is a baseband processor of a general GPRS or CDMA digital cell phone, in which there is a mobile voice communication and wireless data communication module of which the cores are a microprocessor MCU and a digital signal processor, and in which there are at least a coprocessor, a system and periphery bus, a periphery bus interface, an internal data memory, a Direct Access Memory DMA, a buffer memory, a work power supply manager, a baseband unit, a frequency control unit, a system clock, a real time clock, a timer, and a periphery instrument and interface. The periphery instrument and the interface thereof include: a multiple analog to digital (AD) convertor unit, a keyboard control unit, a liquid crystal control unit, an audio process unit, an external data storage card control unit, an external data memory Flash control unit, an asynchronous series communication port UART unit, a USB controller unit, a SIM card control unit, a JTAG test unit, a radio frequency antenna, and an operation system and TCP/IP protocol, etc. As illustrated in FIG. 2, most of the function units and the periphery instruments of the baseband processor are in an idle status. When sending the monitoring data, the cardiogram guardianship recorder 20 controls the baseband processor 21 to start-up operation through the asynchronous series data communication port UART, registers with the mobile network, and makes a network data information exchange.
As the design method in FIG. 2, the primary cause is that the baseband processor is a mobile voice communication and wireless data communication chip, only the asynchronous series communication ports UART are opened, the external application and the base support of other application fields are not considered by manufacturers, and changing the base control program of the baseband processor is a very difficult work in technology. Therefore, it has to employ the cardiogram guardianship recorder 20 and the baseband processor 21 which are connected to each other through the asynchronous series communication port UART and integrated into a physical entity. In addition, there is a similar technology applying a low cost baseband processor module. However, due to the lack of TCP/IP protocol, a further expensive network processor hardware unit, for example, the IP 2000, is required between the cardiogram guardianship recorder 20 and the baseband processor module 21. The cardiogram guardianship recorder 20 may control the baseband processor 21 to be in a “sleep” status, which reduces the power consumption of the device, so as to be capable of continuously monitoring and recording cardiogram data for a long time. Moreover, the integrated structure is convenient for the user to carry and use. However, the disadvantage of such technology is that the structure of the hardware system is complicated and redundant; most of the hardware and functions, such as the multiple analog to digital (AD) convertor, within the baseband processor are idle and wasted, only the data communication function of the baseband processor gets used. Such superimposition of the low level causes not only the waste of resource and the reduction of reliability, but also a higher level of the operation power consumption. Accordingly, the whole machine requires a larger hardware space and a higher manufacture cost.